


Before I Tell

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie low at Lupin's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The first thing Sirius did after arriving at Remus's tiny two - room flat was kiss him. He traveled, of course, as a dog, and stood on his hind legs to knock on the door with his front. It was muddy outside, dirty and raining, and his fur was matted and tangled, and he barked until Lupin answered.

Lupin opened the door warily, and Sirius bounded in. Remus shut the door behind him and smiled. "Hello, Padfoot," He said, and stood back, leaving Sirius room to transform.

He bounded towards Remus, transforming all the while, and when he'd landed, knocking the smaller man to the ground, he was fully human once more.

And that was when he kissed him.

Remus did not look at all surprised, and kissed him back, before realizing what he was doing. Their lips parted, and Sirius smiled at Remus. 

"Hello,"

"What brings you here?" Remus asked softly, adjusting his weight comfortably underneath Sirius.

"News from Dumbledore. But I didn't have time to do this last time - and I've been wanting to do this since you found out I wasn't guilty." He pressed his lips against Remus's again.

They moved from the floor to the bed with shabby sheets. 

"You're filthy," Remus said, brushing at him, as though just noticing. Sirius laughed. 

"It's raining," He said, and they continued to kiss.

"Do you remember our sixth year at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"How could I not?" Laughed Sirius. "It was quite an eventful year."

"Do you remember... that one evening in our dormitory, that we kissed - seemed innocent then, didn't it? - and James..."

"...woke up and saw us, and teased us mercilessly for the rest of the time we knew him?" Sirius finished, unbuttoning Remus's shirt.

"Yes,"

"How could I not?" Sirius laughed as he kissed Remus's collar bone, tickling him. "Neither of us had a girlfriend for the longest time after. James would warn them – 'Don't leave them alone together if you want to keep 'im!'."

"We never did kiss again, after that." Remus said, his voice soft. Sirius planted kisses down his stomach, muttering, 

"It's been too damn long, then,"

"I - In high school, I thought it was just - hormones. Because we were such close friends, and because you lot were the first group that accepted me being a werewolf, and - oh, that's - but now I'm thinking - oh -" Remus said, finding it difficult to speak as Sirius continued to work further below.

"You're thinking that now, that we're adults, and here we are, doing this, it's still just hormones?" Sirius looked up at him wickedly, and Remus laughed softly.

"Perhaps," He answered. "Perhaps."

"Oh, don't overanalyze this, Remus. Azkaban is the loneliest place in the world... and I've got no one left, you know, but you." Then Sirius unzipped Remus' trousers, and made him quite unable to answer for a very long time

+++

And now, they lay in bed together, arms still wrapped around one another. Remus's head rested in the crook of Sirius's neck, and he kissed him, feather - light, along the jaw - bone.

"You had news for me?" Remus said, a bemused smile on his lips.

"I'd almost half - forgotten it," Sirius said, voice rumbling pleasantly when Remus kissed his throat.

"Almost, eh? You'd better tell me, then," Remus said.

Sirius' face fell sadly, and for a moment, those eyes were dark as the day he'd left Azkaban. 

"Look," He said, indicating the window. "The sun's almost up."

"You're changing the topic," Remus said, frowning. Sirius moved closer to him, and held him tighter.

"Let's just, just lie here a while longer," He said, whispering. "Just a while before I tell."


End file.
